1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to methods and devices for delivering pressurized fluids, and in particular, containers for enclosing pressurized fluid vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of transporting pressurized fluids, it has long been known that a high level of volumetric efficiency is achieved where fluids are compressed into a liquid state. However, the storage of liquidized gases presents certain difficulties. For example, many fluids which are gasses at atmospheric conditions, require cryogenic storage conditions. As soon as such a liquidized fluid is removed from the cryogenic environment, it will continuously boil, thereby converting the liquid into gas. As such, the pressure within the vessel containing the liquid will rise, unless the gas generated by boiling is vented. The venting of such gas presents a loss of the fluid.
Until recently, most tanks used for transporting pressurized fluids have been made of steel or other metals. Recently, composite tanks have become commercially available. Such composite tanks typically are formed from a metal liner in a cylindrical shape and a lightweight reinforcing member on the outer surface of the liner. As such, the inner metal liner material provides a proper barrier for containing pressurized fluid and the outer material provides the added strength necessary for overcoming the radial expansion of the liner caused by the pressurized fluid. By using modem, lightweight composite materials for the outer reinforcing member, the overall weight of the pressure vessel is greatly reduced compared to the weight of conventional steel cylinders.